SERENDIPIA
by Xia-Dunk
Summary: El mundo se detuvo, el silenció reinó y aquella pluma no toca el papel para escribir su nombre. "Todo" Le dio a light un regalo especial. Pero si recibes algo tan valioso, debes devolverlo con el mismo valor. Se prohíbe matar a L y Light decide escoger a otra persona en su lugar, alguien tan minucioso que cambiará el rumbo de la historia (OC)
1. Chapter 1

ATARAXIA

Frente a él está el sol está bajando y sus rayos están coloreando las nubes, la explosión de colores calma el dolor de su pecho y es por eso que sus ojos están levemente cerrados.

En esos escasos minutos que le quedan de vida, se hace tantas preguntas que no logra enfocarse en solo una, los recuerdos atravesaron su mente cual fuegos artificiales. Pero entre todas esas cuestiones una se repetía de manera continua…

"_¿En qué me equivoque?"_

Apenas si lograba divisar las aves volar, de nuevo su pecho comenzaba a quemarse, el viento se volvió helado y sintió la sangre deslizarse por su mano, provocando un ingenuo cosquilleo.

En esos escasos segundos el tiempo se detuvo. Las aves quedaron a medio volar, las hojas de los arboles dejaron de mecerse, el sol detuvo su partida y los colores del cielo quedaron intactos. La sangre dejó de fluir, el agua dejó de danzar, las personas dejaron de moverse y el dios de la muerte se mantuvo a punto de escribir.

Tan solo para él, el único consciente a punto de dejar el mundo de la vida. Sus sentidos se disiparon y en su mente resonó la voz más angelical que pudo haber escuchado jamás, como si una seda, de las más finas, rozara su rostro con delicadeza, su alma sintió la paz inmerecida absoluta.

"_¿Sabes en que te equivocaste, Light? "_

Resonó en aquel solitario lugar a pesar de estar vacío.

"_¿Quién eres?"_

Ante sus ojos, su fiel compañero aguardaba en silencio y llegó a pensar que solo era la señal de que sus sentidos estaban por extinguirse.

Ahí estaba él, con su característica mirada seria, su pose singular y las manos en los bolsillos.

"_Lo soy todo, Light. Soy murmullo del viento colarse por las hojas, el rocío que adorna las plantas cada mañana, el llanto de un bebé, el fuego, la naturaleza, soy vida, soy muerte, soy el temor y la felicidad, el principio y el fin…lo soy todo" _

Light se sumió en un sinfín de preguntas más, de las cuales ninguna rondaba las anteriores, por un segundo, el temor se apoderó de él,

¿Qué lo era todo? ¿A qué se refería?

No. Mejor dicho… ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Llegó a tantas conclusiones, que solo pudo creer que se trataba de eso, el encargado de atormentas a las almas antes de marcharse, sin embargo, lo descartó, sin saber razones.

_¿Qué quieres? Voy a morir y solo quiero hacerlo en silencio_

Respondió, aun observando la minuciosa figura del que alguna vez lo llamó amigo.

"_Por eso estoy aquí Light, para darte una segunda oportunidad" _


	2. White Room

Gracias por el apoyo que tuvo el primer cápitulo, no estaba segura sobre si debería continuarlo o no, ya que fue hace un largo tiempo, pero me he animado a seguirlo, ya que me regresó la inspiración, fue un montón de trabao escribirlo, por una u otra razón, el documento terminaba dañado, eso me frustraba! Pero aquí está, que lo disfrutes!

CAPÍTULO 1

White Room

Una sacudida me regresó los sentidos. Siento mi pecho oprimido y la brisa del viento cesó. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado o si quiera dónde estoy. Aquella voz dejó de susurrar ya. No hay ningún sonido a mi alrededor. Recuerdo perfectamente lo prometido. Era simple, pero con ta

.

.

.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol entró por su ventana, sintió calidez, se sintió vivo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta poder visualizar su entorno. Poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer aquel librero repleto, su suave cama y la dimensión de esta.

En un parpadear, todo vino a su cabeza de vuelta, como la última vez. Y se sintió a desfallecer, se arrastró de la cama al suelo mientras todas sus memorias bombardeaban su cabeza y su respiración se volvió irregular. Escuchó aquellos disparos tan fuertes que el dolor en su cuerpo se sintió de la misma forma que cuando le impactaron. Y gimió de dolor, de desesperación porqué el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones.

—¿Light, estás bien? Se escuchó un ruido fuerte— Reconoció aquella voz, seseante y preocupada.

Intentó articular una palabra, pero ni siquiera podía tomar aire ¿Cómo podría levantarse y abrir esa puerta? ¿Qué fecha era? ¿En qué punto de su historia estaba? Todo eso hizo que su cabeza colapsara y se quedó a punto de perder el conocimiento. Furioso y desesperado.

La dueña de aquella voz, abrió la puerta, temerosa y preocupada. Light, en su intento desesperado por recuperarse y desvanecer el dolor y los recuerdos, estiró su mano.

Y el calor de la otra palma recorrió su ser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo, una luz caló su vista, blanca como las nubes y esta vez, sintió el frío de las sábanas y un pitido repetitivo. Algo corriendo por sus venas, lo sentía con tal detalle que las cosquillas le molestaron. El insoportable dolor había cesado al igual que el bombardeo de recuerdos a su mente.

Escuchó voces y risas, el televisor. Pasos apresurados de las enfermeras por los pasillos y el relajante sonido la cáscara de una manzana siendo rasgada. No podía apartar la mirada del techo, recordando todo lo sucedido, el casi experimentar su primera muerte, la sensación de una bala impactándose en su cuerpo y sus órganos muriendo poco a poco. Recorrió su mano hasta dónde había sido herido, ya no había nada.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, dando paso a una mujer de cabello corto. Se quedó paralizada en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¡Light, despertaste! —Soltó entre suspiros. Light estaba en un trance profundo, no respondió, solo observó con curiosidad, cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos. —¿Cómo te sientes? Debes estar muy confundido, pero ya estás bien.

Light tomó aire lentamente, su garganta ya no se sentía cerrada, así que, con un gran esfuerzo, intentó hablar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Su voz sonó rasposa, sería y sin expresiones.

Su madre dejó lo que cargaba en brazos sobre el sofá del fondo, luego, con timidez tomó el banquillo de metal, apagó el televisor y sacó una manzana y un cuchillo de un bolso de tela y comenzó a pelarla, ese sonido era lo único que se escuchó por escasos segundos. Light no apartó la mirada de sus manos ni un momento.

—Bueno…— Murmuró dudosa—Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando escuché que cayó algo, eres el único a parte de mí que estaba en casa así que, por si o por no, te pregunté, pero me preocupé cuando no me respondiste y luego ya no se escuchó nada…Light, sentí que perdí el alma cuando abrí la puerta y te miré en el suelo.

Light no se sintió seguro en ningún momento sobre lo que debería decir. Muy en el fondo estaba asustado, era un sentimiento tan humano, que realmente estaba creyendo que había vuelto a la vida. Acarició las sábanas y, a traves de estas sintió su calor corporal, el roce en su muslo, entonces la recorrió hasta su pecho, los latidos eran apacibles, estaba tranquilo y luego sintió el cálido contacto de la mano de su madre esparcirse por su frente, un calor maternal que creyó olvidar.

—¿De nuevo te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?

—¿Que pasó cuando me encontraste?— Interrumpió.

Su madre retiró la mano de su frente y se sentó de nuevo, acomodándose en su lugar, antes de contar su amarga experiencia.

—Intenté no entrar en pánico...y tú sabes que esa es una tarea muy difícil para mi, porque no sé mantener la calma...— Light entrelazó sus manos, prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras.

—Lo siento por eso—Dijo, en un fingido tono de preocupación.

—Cuando salí—Continuó, una vez que le sonrió—Toqué por mucho rato la puerta de los vecinos, pensé en la ambulancia pero, la llamada jamás entró, Light, parecía que el mundo me estaba dejando el problema para mi sola.

Light sonrió con soberbia, eso no había sido otra cosa que el mismisímo "todo" Estaba convencido muy, pero muy en el fondo.

—Eso es raro ¿no? considerando el sistema casi perfecto que tiene este país.

—No lo sé, solo sé que, me sentí muy agradecida cuando alguien apareció para ayudarme.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé que era un extraño, pero, con las prisas no lo pensé y acepé su ayuda, te trajo aquí pero, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerle.

Entonces sintió el tiempo detenerse. un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de su ser, de forma inexplicable e impredecible. Porqué la confusión hizo que se olvidara de lo más importante. No era una nueva vida, mucho menos una línea alterna de ella, era solo el pasado, un pequeño acto que estaba cambiando el rumbo de un día que ya fue, un día en el que ocurrió algo, importante o no.

"La death note"

Pensó para sí mismo.

—¿A quién dejaste en mi habitación?— El pitido de la máquina comenzaba a acelerarse. Murmurando más para sí mismo que una conversación.

Dejó de ecucharlo todo. Hasta que esa voz resonó en su cabeza, como cien al unísono.

¿Lo olvidaste, Light?

Notó que, en esa habitación no se encontraba Ryuk, lo que hizo que la confusión fuera aún mayor

¿De verdad podía permitirse ser así de descuidado?

—¡Light!— De pronto, todo volvía a la normalidad, su madre le miraba preocupada.

—S..sí?

—Hijo, lo lamento tanto.

—¿Qué tendrías que lamentar?—Preguntó, intentando mantener la calma

Su madre dudó unos momentos. Extendió la mano hasta tocar la de Light, apretándola firmemente.

—¿Es esto a causa de que te sientes presionado por los estudios?

"Eso es"

Esa pista era lo que necesitaba para saber en que tiempo se encontraba, tal vez, era el inicio de todo. El momento en el que todavía no tenía en sus manos la death note, o tal vez, el intermedio.

—No lo sé, tal vez solo, pasó

—Esto es muy raro en tí, no creo que solo haya "pasado" Dime, light ¿Qué fue tan grave para que te diera un infarto?

"¿Un infarto? ¿Enserio?"

Pensó irónico.

—Solo es cansancio, mamá, quizá solo me excedí un poco, tú misma lo dijiste, no es algo común.

—Aún así...

—Estoy bien— Se apresuró a decir.

Entonces, el rechinido de la manija lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacía aquella puerta frente a la camilla, se abría lentamente, como si la persona detrás de ella no quisiera entrar realmente. Apretó las sábanas, hasta sentir un leve rasguño en sus muslos.

Ahí estaba él, con esa expresión tan seria y rigida.

Light sintió un golpe de sensaciones, habían sido tantas en tan poco tiempo, que le sorprendió seguir teniendo capacidad para unas nuevas.

Lo comprendió todo, o eso quiso pensar.

—Light...— Pronunció con esa profunda voz que lo caracterizaba. Light relajó todos sus músculos, y dejó caer su mirada sobre él, taciturno, a punto de llegar a una oscura seriedad.

—Papá...


End file.
